Musical Love
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis is upset about Kari missing his game and things get more complicated further on. This will be like a musical where all the songs will be mine that I made up myself.
1. Three Words

After a few months of Malomyotismon's defeat Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Ross were sitting in the stands at the soccer field. Davis just played a game and now his team is in the championship final. Davis was sitting all upset and he thought he would be happy.

"It's okay Davis." Yolei said.

"I just can't believe Kari and T.K. didn't come." Davis said.

"They do have a lot of nerve." Ross said. Kari and T.K. were the only ones that didn't come and that game was important to Davis.

"T.J. I can understand, but not Kari." Davis said.

"T.K. is a nice guy and so is Kari. They didn't mean to upset you." Cody said.

"I just thought Kari was the one person I could count on." Davis said.

"Hey Davis how did you meet Kari?" Ken said.

"Yeah on our first day in the digital world you already seem to have known her." Yolei said. Davis pulled out a pink scarf that had a few red spots.

"Why do you have a pink scarf?" Ross said.

"This use to belong to Kari. She gave it to me the day I met her. It was a couple years ago, I was trying out for soccer and messed up my knee. Kari was actually the only one that helped me. She cleaned it and used her scarf as a bandage. I've held on to it ever since as a symbol for our friendship. It means a lot." Davis said.

"Wow that's sweet Davis." Yolei said.

"Is that also how you got a crush on her?" Ross said.

"Yeah in fact I got to know Kari more and she was the first friend I ever made. She was also the only one I had when others picked on me before I met you guys." Davis said.

"Well Kari has no reason not to be here then." Cody said.

"Doesn't matter, we did everything together before T.K. came around." Davis said.

"So that's why you're jealous of T.K." Ken said. "You think he's not only into Kari, but also he stole your best friend."

"I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind." Ross said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm heading home." Davis said and left.

"Poor Davis." Yolei said.

"I am going to have a talk with those two." Ross said.

….

Kari And T.K.

Kari and T.K. just got done finishing a school project at the school.

"There our model atom is ready." T.K. said.

"Thank goodness." Kari said. "Hey you feel like you're forgetting something?"

"Maybe a little." T.K. said as they left. Then Ross came by. "Hey Ross."

"There you guys are." Ross said and didn't look too happy.

"Hey what's up?" Kari said.

"Soccer." Ross said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Soccer." Ross repeated.

"No thanks I don't want to play." T.K. said.

"No you guys missed Davis's game that got him to the finals." Ross said.

"Oh my gosh." Kari said.

"Yeah he's real upset." Ross said.

"Oh man we're sorry." T.K. said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to its Davis." Ross said.

"We will tomorrow." Kari said.

"It's going to take more from you Kari." Ross said. "He thought you would be there, he thought you were the one person he could count on and you know other than the one where he met Ken for the first time I don't think you've been to any of his games. He's real upset, you got to find a way to make this right."

"Well what can I do?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but it better be good." Ross said and left.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis was in his room sulking on his bed.

"Cheer up Davis." Veemon said. "After all you're going to the finals." Davis just ignored him and saw a picture of him and Kari when they were kids and saw how happy they were.

'Whatever happened with us?' Davis thought.

…

The Next Day

Davis was walking down the hall in the school still upset.

"Hey Davis you any better?" Yolei said, but she just ignored her. "I'll take that as a no." They met up with the others.

"Hey Davis, Yolei." Ross said.

"Hi Davis." Kari said, but he didn't even look at her. "Davis look I'm sorry I missed your game."

"I'm sorry too." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said and walked away. Ross elbowed Kari reminding her what he told her.

"Davis wait let me make it up to you." Kari said, but he just ignored her. Kari knew only one thing that would cheer him up. "Davis I'll go on a date with you." That surprised everyone.

"What!?" Davis said.

"I'll go on a date with you it's the least I could do." Kari said.

"Wow really?" Davis said and she nodded. "Okay how about Dinner at 5."

"That's fine exactly what should I wear?" Kari said.

"Something casual, but not too casual." Davis said and Kari understood.

…..

The Kamiyas

"You're going on a date with Davis?" Tai said.

"I have to Davis I missed his game and I have to cheer him up." Kari said.

"Okay, but if he hurts you I'm testing my soccer skills on him." Tai said.

"Don't worry I don't think Davis will hurt me." Kari said.

….

The Motomiyas

"Wow you're actually going on a date with Kari." Veemon said.

"Yeah and I don't want to blow this." Davis said. "Maybe if things go well we'll be going out."

"How is that going to work?" Veemon said.

"I'm going to tell her Veemon. This is what I've been waiting for." Davis said.

…

Davis

Davis was waiting in front of a restaurant in a blue collar shirt with a blazer jacket in black pants and saw Kari coming in blue shirt in skirt.

"Hey is this what you had in mine?" Kari said.

"Yeah you look great." Davis said and they went in. They ordered their foods and were a little nervous. "So how come you didn't come to my game?"

"I am sorry I just forgot and was working on a science project." Kari said.

"It's okay. In fact Kari there's something I want to tell you. Something I wanted for a while." Davis said and people danced around like in musicals. (Mine)

**Three Words**

Monday I got this melody

Tuesday I have the lyrics

Wednesday I got the music

Thursday I bring it together

Friday I rehearse this song

Saturday I spread the word

Sunday I sing to you

Seven nights a week I bring up this song

All it's gonna take is

Three words, Three words

To get to your heart

I spend all day to rehearse this song

I just want you all to myself

Keep me going on listen to what I say of yourself

All it's gonna take is

Three words, Three words

To get to your heart

All I wanna do is be with you

Saying what from my heart

Never wanting to be apart

All it's gonna take is

Three words, Three words

All it's gonna take is

Three words, Three words

To get to your heart

"Well Kari what do you think?" Davis said.

"Oh wow." Kari said and didn't know what to say. She saw the others enter a building across from them. "I need some air." She got up and left. She ran straight for the building and entered. "Guys."

"Kari I thought you were on your date." Cody said.

"I was, but Davis said this little something and I'm in shock." Kari said.

"Oh I know what you're talking about." Ross said.

"Me too." T.K. said. "Kari what is your heart telling you?"

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Kari you have to tell him. You can do it. This isn't like when we made Davis jealous. You have to tell him before it's too late." T.K. said. Kari gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"You're right T.K. thanks." Kari said and Kari saw Ross's face of surprised.

"Kari look behind you." Ross said and she saw Davis. He wasn't too happy and left. "He came in the part where T.K. mention the jealousy thing, but not the isn't." Kari went running out the door.

"Davis wait let me explain." Kari said as the others came out.

"Explain what? This whole time you've been making fun of me." Davis said.

"No." Kari said on the verge to cry.

"I told you how I felt." Davis said.

"And I feel the same. Davis I love you. Look I'm sorry I missed your game." Kari said.

"You don't get it do you. Missing my game and all my other ones yeah I could have gotten over that, but messing with my feelings that's something I can't forgive, even you, for." Davis said and walked off and Kari crying.

"I'll get him." Ross said and went after him while the others try to cheer Kari up.


	2. Side Of You

Davis was in his room all upset.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe she did that to me." Davis said. He has gone a least a few days without talking to Kari and that's the longest.

…..

The Kamiyas

Kari wasn't any better.

"Kari are you going to be okay." Yolei said since she was over.

"What do you think? Davis won't even talk to me." Kari said.

"I just don't believe this. You tell Davis you love him, something he always wanted and he just turn you down." Yolei said.

"If I ever see that kid I'm going to kill him, I don't care how many times he saved her." Tai said.

"No Tai this is all my fault since I wasn't a good friend." Kari said. "If only I can see how much he is."

"There is one way." Yolei said. "Come on let's go to Izzy's."

…..

The Izumi's

Everyone gathered at Izzy's since they told what happened.

"Kari I know you must be real upset." Izzy said.

"It must be hard. You had your first day and it ended in disaster." Sora said.

"Where's Ross?" Kari said.

"Izzy sent him to Davis." Ken said.

"This is our fault if only we went to the game this wouldn't have happened." T.K. said.

"But then nothing would change between Davis and Kari." Cody said.

"Anyway Izzy why did you want us all here?" Joe said.

"And why did you sent Ross to Izzy?" Matt said.

"We're all here to cheer Kari up and I sent Ross because Kari wants to know how upset Davis is so I gave Ross a video camera that will be hooked up to my computer so what he is filming we will see." Izzy said.

…

The Motomiyas

Ross entered Davis's room.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Ross said.

"Awful." Davis said.

"Hey listen I'm making a video and I need some footage." Ross said holding up the camera.

"Film away I like to talk about this." Davis said. The others were watching from Izzy's computer. "I can't believe Kari try to make me jealous."

"She probably did it because she likes you. She did admit at the restaurant." Ross said.

"Yeah if that's true then why did she do it?" Davis said.

"Come on man you can't stay mad at her." Ross said.

"Ross I would be willing to die for her, but she didn't even respect my feelings." Davis said and took a look at the picture of him and Kari. (mine)

**Side of You**

I was on my own

In the dark

And was alone

No one knew that I

Had nothing at all

But there's a side of you that I never knew

It was you that had me saw the light

He went outside.

The side of you that opened my heart

The side of you that showed me what's right

My hands in others

That's what I wanted

I was scared and I

Drowned in fear

Moved around the city.

But there's a side of you that I never knew

It was you that had me do what's right

The side of you that opened my heart

The side of you that showed me what's right

(Music)

I couldn't go on

My legs gave up

And I didn't know what to do

Until I saw a side of you that I never knew

It was you

The side of you that opened my heart

The side of you that showed me what's right

A side of you

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

"Okay I think I got everything we needed." Ross said as he turned off the camera.

…..

The Izumis

Everyone saw it and Kari was going to let it rip.

"Kari it will be okay." Yolei said.

"Didn't you hear that? He doesn't think I love him." Kari said. "If only I would have told him before." She then ran out in tears.

"Kari come back." Tai said as he went after her.

…

Davis And Ross

"Davis maybe if you talk to her." Ross said.

"Forget it." Davis said. "Any way I have to get ready for the final game in a few weeks." He then walked off.

"There has to be some way to fix this." Ross said.


	3. Believe In Me And You

Kari was in her room still all upset.

"Kari come on open the door." Tai said on the other side of the door of their bedroom.

"Tai I just want to be left alone." Kari said.

"Alright, but if you want to talk we're all here for you." Tai said. Kari looked up on her table and saw the same picture she had of her and Davis when they were younger. She got up, picked it up, looked at it, and thought of all the fun they had.

…

Flashbacks

"Here let me help you up." Younger Kari said as she helped Davis up from a knee injury.

"Thanks." Younger Davis said and couldn't take his eyes away. "My name is Davis."

"I know my brother just said it." Kari said.

"Oh right. Oh your scarf." Davis said with Kari's scarf around his knee to stop the bleeding.

"You can keep it." Kari said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yeah besides you're going to need it to help your knee." Kari said. That was from the first time they met.

…

"Hi Kari." Younger Davis said as he came in Kari's apartment with a flower.

"Davis what are you doing?" Kari said on the couch and was sick.

"I heard you were sick so I wanted to give you this." Davis said handing her the flower.

"That's so sweet of you." Kari said.

….

"Way to go Davis." Kari said a year before their adventure watching one of his games like she use to before that began.

"What do you think? I'm getting better." Davis said.

"You are great out there, but don't let that go to your head." Kari said with a giggle.

End Of Flashbacks

…..

'We had so much fun.' Kari thought as she looked at a vase with flowers. Each one for a time Davis came over when she was sick. 'When T.K. came back around I just ignored him. I'm a terrible friend.'

….

The Next Day

Kari was sitting at her desk at school.

"Hey Kari your so deep in thought." Yolei said.

"I can't get what's happening with Davis out of my head with all the pain I caused." Kari said. Then they heard a noise outside. They saw everyone cheering for the soccer team.

"Looks like everyone is excited for the final game in a couple weeks." Yolei said. "I'll see you around." Kari saw Davis and began to walk around the empty halls. (Mine)

**Believe In Me And You**

It's not fun at all when your heart is broken

I never thought I feel this way

My hopes got so high when I thought of you

Now I know this is not a fairy tale

I wished upon a star and I want that wish to be true

I fooled myself

But now I see the truth

Because I believe in me and you

I always wanted to happiness

I never thought I lost it

It always seem so far but it's where you are

How could I not know

It would have been you all along.

Being with you is more than I ever wanted

I wished upon a star and I want that wish to be true

I fooled myself

But now I see the truth

Because I believe in me and you

….

The Digidestine

"I heard Kari out in the halls she really wants to be with Davis." T.K. said.

"But how can she if Davis won't even look at her?" Ken said.

"There has to be a way." Cody said.

"I'm already ahead of you guys." Yolei said. "Ross send a message to Davis asking to meet you at the top of the school tonight."

"What good will that do?" Ross said.

"Davis will think he's meeting you, but I'm going to get Kari and she'll be there instead." Yolei said. "Then hopefully they will work it out and everything will be alright."

…..

Yolei And Kari

"Meet Davis at the school." Kari said. "Yolei he won't talk to me."

"Kari you have to talk to Davis and no matter what you can't let him leave." Yolei said. "Besides he can't stay mad at you forever

"Okay I guess I can try." Kari said.

…

The School

Davis was walking around the school's roof waiting for Ross.

"Where is he? Ross said he be here." Davis said. Kari saw Davis at the door.

'Okay here goes you need to talk to him. You have to fix everything' Kari thought. She came right out. "Davis." He turned and saw her.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"Davis please I'm sorry about upsetting you." Kari said.

"Whatever so why don't you go to T.K. your boyfriend." Davis said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Come on that hug, the peck, everyone thinks you make a great couple." Davis said.

"Just because I hugged and gave T.K. a peck doesn't mean I want to be with him." Kari said. "I want to be with you Davis."

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis I told you I love you. I didn't know how I felt before, but when I went on that date I thought you a great guy and it was clear." Kari said. "Davis I heard you say you would even die for me. I don't want us to be separated like this. If you don't want to go out anymore with me anymore fine, but I want to go out with you and still be friends."

I don't know how to live

If I can't be with you where do I go

I want us together and nothing to keep us apart

No one will come between us

I just want you to be with me

She got closer and placed her hands around his neck and he put his arms on her waist

I wish upon a star and I want that wish to come true

I fooled myself

But now I see the truth

Because I believe in me and you

Me and you

"Well?" Kari said.

"I think I can go for another date." Davis said and that had Kari smiling because she knows Davis forgave her. They kissed each other under the moonlight of the full moon.


	4. You Don't Know

Kari was getting her stuff from her locker together and someone came behind her.

"Hey there." She turned and saw Davis.

"Hey." Kari said as he hugged him.

"Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya." Ross joked as he came by.

"Very funny Ross." Kari said. After Davis forgave Kari they've been going out for about a week.

"I got to go. I have to practice for the game. I'll see you later." Davis said as he gave her a peck and left.

"I'm impressed Tai is okay with you dating Davis after what happened." Ross said and Kari had a look like she was hiding something. "Unless Tai doesn't know."

"That's because he doesn't." Kari said.

"What! Kari you have been going out with Davis for a week and you haven't told Tai, your own brother." Ross said.

"I'm worried what he'll do after what happen, but I'm going to take care of that tonight." Kari said.

"I hope so or you and Davis are toast." Ross said.

…..

The Kamiyas

Kari was in her kitchen making a meal wearing an apron.

"Well don't you look cute with you cook." Davis said as he came in.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I had nothing better to do since practice ended. What's with the earrings?" Davis said. Kari was wearing the same earrings she had in her first adventure.

"I'm going to use these to help us tonight." Kari said.

"Either way you look cute." Davis said with her blushing.

"Davis why is it you're interested in me?" Kari said.

"Well you are a wonderful girl and with what I'm about to say I mean only you and no other girl." Davis said. (mine)

**You Don't Know**

You're smart

You solve riddles

You get the answer every time

But there's something you don't know

Everyone else knows it

You're the only one that doesn't

You don't know that you're beautiful

You don't know that you're wonderful

So come on

You can figure it out

To help you

I wrote it in a song

It'll help if you sing along

You don't know that you're beautiful

You don't know that you're wonderful

Listen up and listen good

The answer is when you look in a mirror

Everyone but you can see it

It's not that hard

You don't know that you're beautiful

You don't know that you're wonderful

Na ah ah ah

Na ah ah ah

Baby you don't know that you're beautiful

Baby you don't know that you're wonderful

You don't know

"I'm interested in you because you're beautiful, kind, and the most amazing girl I ever knew." Davis said and after that Kari kissed him.

"You know should have the door closed if you're going to kiss." T.K. said with him and Ross coming in.

"My bad." Davis said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hey Kari what's this you're making?" Ross said.

"Tai's favorite meal. Pasta and meatballs with extra cheese." Kari said.

"You hoping this will get Tai in a good mood for tonight?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I have it planned out. I'm also going to have him watch his favorite movie and have Davis come in." Kari said.

"You know what would help if you wear some old clothes you had when you were little." Ross said and Kari lifted her apron showing she had the tank top she had in her first adventure. The top only covered the top part of her chest.

"You're going all out." T.K. said.

"Yeah and you guys better go because Tai will be home any minute." Kari said and they left. A few minutes later Tai came home.

"Hey Kari." Tai said and saw the meal. "My favorite meal, you wearing clothes when you were little, okay what do you want?"

"I don't want anything Tai. You've done so much for me and were there during last week so this is my way of saying thank you." Kari said.

"Everyone should say thank you this way." Tai said as he tried the pasta. It got later and they were watching his favorite movie. "Kari this is great. If I didn't know better I say you were buttering me up."

"Don't be silly." Kari said motioning Davis to come in and he snuck in. "Listen there's something I want to tell you about Davis."

"Don't even mention that guy. After what he did I take my goggles back by ripping his head off." Tai said and Kari motioned for Davis to stop and go. He mouth about the plan, but Kari just told him to go.

…..Morning

Davis's group met up at Kari's

"Kari we were suppose to tell Tai about us." Davis said.

"I know, but he still seemed mad." Kari said.

"Kari you can't keep this up." Yolei said.

"She's right sooner or later Tai will find out." Cody said.

"Kari you need to tell him." T.K. said.

"I'm just trying to find a way." Kari said.

"I say we just tell him." Davis said.

"Davis we can't." Kari said.

"Are you saying you're ashame of me?" Davis said and when she didn't answer he left.

"No Davis wait." Kari said.

"Just when we thought we were out of the dark." Ken said.

"Something tells me we're far from it." Ross said. Kari chased Davis into an elevator before it closed.

"Davis I'm not ashame of you." Kari said. "I'm just worried how Tai is going to handle this."

"Kari Tai knows you make a right decision, but is this what you want." Davis said.

"Yes, I love you." Kari said and they kissed and the doors open.

"Kari!?" They stopped and saw Tai.

"Tai!" Kari said.


	5. Scream

"Tai!" Kari said.

"What the heck? Why are you kissing Davis?" Tai said.

"Well because…." Kari stuttered.

"Because we're going out." Davis finished.

"What? I can't believe this." Tai said. "You did this." Tai pushed Kari out and grabbed a hold of Davis as the elevator closed.

"Tai no." Kari said and ran up the stairs. When they were in Davis was holding a steak to his eye.

"Okay I want answers now." Tai said.

"Look Tai the thing is Davis and I settle our problem and have been going out for a week." Kari said.

"6 days, 13 hours, 44 min., and 31 seconds." Davis said.

"Oh you've been counting down." Kari said thinking that was sweet, but Tai still had an upset look. "I'm sorry Tai please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me sooner." Tai said. "Davis get out, I want to talk to my sister." Seeing how upset he was he got up and left.

"Tai look I'm sorry." Kari said.

"You are not seeing him again." Tai said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Listen you are not seeing him until I feel better and that's not for a long time." Tai said.

"You can't do that." Kari said.

"I can and did." Tai said.

…..

The School

"Tai's forbidding you to see your boyfriend." Yolei said.

"Yeah it's silly." Kari said.

"Tai's just being Tai." Ross said.

"Right now I'm wishing he isn't." Kari said.

"Well he's not a problem now." Davis said as he came.

"Hey are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah that steak helped with my eye." Davis said.

"Well see you guys later." Yolei said as she and Ross left.

"I'm so sorry about Tai. School is the only place he isn't a problem because I can get away from him." Kari said.

"That's good for us." Davis said as they began to kiss.

"Ha, I knew you would do this." Tai said in disguise.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"You know this guy?" Davis said.

"That's Tai disguised as a janitor." Kari said and Davis felt dumb.

"Yeah it's me and I'm here to make sure you aren't trying anything." Tai said.

"You know Mom and Dad will kill you for skipping school." Kari said.

"No they won't my school actually had a day off." Tai said. "Now let's go." He grabbed Kari and pulled her away.

…

Davis

Davis was kicking soccer balls in to the net with frustration.

"Dude if you kick any harder you'll break the net." Ken said.

"I'm not in the mood Ken." Davis said.

"Just try to calm down." Ken said.

"How can I calm down when I had my first girlfriend and her over protected brother is keeping me from seeing her." Davis said. "He makes me so mad and he's my role model."

"Just how mad?" Ken said.

"Like I'm going to scream like how I was with Kari when I thought she didn't notice my feelings." Davis said. (Mine)

**Scream**

I see you walking

You just pass by

The stress hurts

I don't know what to do

So confused

I can't take it

I can't fake it

I think I'm gonna scream

You can't see that I'm hurt

I feel cold

It's got a hold

I'm in pain

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to do

So confused

I can't take it

I can't fake it

I think I'm gonna scream

My heart sores

I just want to let it out

It hurts to make me shout

This pain in my chest

What is it

Is it pain

Is it love

What!

I don't know what to do

So confused

I can't take it

I can't fake it

I think I'm gonna scream

I just want what I want

I want things to be my way

I want that everyday

I can't take it

I can't fake it

I think I'm gonna scream

Aaaaagh

"It will be okay man." Ken said.

"I hope so." Davis said and his phone went off. "Hello. Kari what is it? Really."

…

Tai And Kari

They were leaving their apartment building when Davis came by.

"I thought Tai wasn't going to let you out." Davis said.

"She's allowed as long as she's with me at which she is." Tai said.

"Tai just leave it." Kari said.

"Dude when are you going to stop being over protected?" Davis said.

"Davis he's just being himself." Kari said.

"Yeah and it's making him nuts." Davis said.

"Look I really like you Davis, but Tai is doing what's best for me and I need to respect that. If you can't than forget you." Kari said.

"Whatever." Davis said as he left.

"Can you believe him?" Kari said.

"No." Tai said starting to feel guilty. "I'm sorry I knew you liked him a lot."

"Then why did you overreact when I was dating him?" Kari said.

"It's just no matter how old you get you'll always be my little sister and that little girl I knew. I'm just trying to protect you while I can." Tai said.

"You sound like Dad." Kari said smiling.

"I guess I have been." Tai said and they hugged.

"Tai I'm always going to need you and I'll always be your little sister." Kari said.

"Still want to go watch a movie?" Tai said.

"How about you go rent a movie and I'll go some pizza." Kari said.

"Be back." Tai said and took off and Davis came by and Kari ran into his arms.

"You should be an actress." Davis said.

"You were just as good." Kari said. They were acting the whole time. "Okay we have about half an hour so he won't get suspicious we have to go get pizza."

"And when we come back enjoy each other's company." Davis said and left. Then they came back up with pizza. "I'm telling you the meats lover is the best."

"I don't know about…" Kari stopped and when Davis turned they saw Tai and felt like they were in trouble.

"I maybe gullible, but I'm no idiot." Tai said and set some music. "You two have fun." Then went into his room. When they were about to kiss. "Not that much fun." Tai said coming out and left the door slightly open so he can keep a close eye, but they didn't mind.


	6. Us Together Forever

Davis and Kari were walking down the halls happy now that Tai has accepted them.

"Well now that Tai knows about us we can be boyfriend and girlfriend now." Davis said.

"Hey check it out the talent show is tonight." Kari said.

"Oh yeah with all that's going on I forgot." Davis said he was about to grab her hand, but Kari pulled away.

"I got to get to class." Kari said and left before people showed up and Davis thought that was strange. After Kari's class she met up with the others Davis met up with her.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah why?" Kari said.

"Before you left for class you acted all weird." Davis said.

"I'm fine really." Kari said.

"So are you ready for the final game in a few days Davis?" Ross said.

"Oh I am stoked." Davis said.

"Hey this time I promise me and Kari will be there." T.K. said.

"Dude stop thinking about that its water under the bridge." Davis said.

"Davis is right it's all okay." Yolei said.

"Hey Kari you going to like seeing your boyfriend win?" Davis said.

"Yeah I know you will." Kari said and Davis gave her a kiss, but Kari was shocked as well as everyone else around them.

"Hey who does that guy think he is?"

"Why is she kissing that dope?"

"I thought she was with T.K." Kari heard it all and pulled away and ran down the hall and Davis went after her.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said as she sat down.

"No we kissed in front of everyone and didn't you heard what those people say." Kari said.

"Yeah so?" Davis said.

"Davis everyone didn't like it." Kari said.

"So what it doesn't matter what everyone thinks. Don't you think so?" Davis said, but she didn't answer. "Kari didn't you want to tell everyone about us?" She just remained silent and he was getting upset. "Are you embarrassed of me?" When she didn't answer he just left and Ross came by.

"Hey I heard all that." Ross said. "Kari why didn't you answer him?"

"I didn't know what to say." Kari said.

"He is right. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it's what you two think." Ross said.

"It's just I couldn't tell people because I can't express myself like Yolei or anyone. I keep everything inside me so I'm the only one that gets hurt." Kari said.

"But Kari that's your problem. If you keep everything to yourself how are people suppose to help you or understand." Ross said. "You almost lost him as a friend. Don't lose him again because you're afraid what others think or whatever."

"Thanks Ross you and Davis are right. I'm going to show people that I love Davis so I don't have to hear those things and I know how." Kari said looking at the talent show poster.

….

Matt

"You want me to do what?" Matt said over the phone

"Matt I need you to help me in the talent show." Kari said on the other side. "The girls will do the singing, Izzy with lights, and you with T.K., Ross, and you on music."

"What about Ken and Tai?" Matt said.

"They're going to make sure Davis is there. Please I need to do this." Kari said.

"I understand Kari count me in." Matt said and hang up.

…

Davis

He was in his room thinking about what happen.

"Hey Davis." Tai said with him and Ken at the door.

"What do you guys want?" Davis said.

"We were wondering if you would come to the talent show." Ken said.

"I'm not in the mood." Davis said.

"We thought we ask anyway because you're coming whether you like it or not." Tai said as they lifted him.

…..

The Talent Show

People were performing and the audience loved the show.

"Guys put me down." Davis said as they came through the door.

"And now for our last act." The principle said. "Kari Kamiya." That had Davis settle because he didn't know Kari was performing. The curtains open up and Kari was in a sparkling red dress up to her knees with a sash. Yolei, Sora, and Mimi were at microphones in sparkling purple dresses, Ross was at a keyboard, Matt on guitar, and T.K. on drums.

"I'm going to sing a song to someone special." Kari said looking at Davis. "If that guy wants to come up here he can." (mine)

**Us Together Forever**

Before I met you

I never knew what love was like

Now that I know you

I've never felt this way before

I don't care what others think

(Chorus)

I just want us together

I just want us to be forever

I just can't live without you

I want us together, forever

As she continued Davis walked up to the stage.

(Kari)

I dreamt of the day I find you

This is what my heart wants.

I can't explain it

But what I know is that I want to be with you

(Chorus)

I just want us together

I just want us to be forever

I just can't live without you

I want us together, forever

Davis made it to the stage and Kari wrapped her arm around his neck and he placed his on her hips and swaying to the music.

(Kari)

This is where we belong

I now know what love is like

We're destined to be

Water started falling from sprinkles and the instruments were water prof.

If we're in the sun or rain

I don't care how far we go

I don't care what people might think

(Chorus)

I just want us together

I just want us to be forever

I just can't live without you

I want us together, forever

People now saw how much Kari loved Davis and clapped when the curtain closed. On the other side Davis and Kari had their foreheads touching.

"Let's give these guys some privacy." Ross said and the others walked away.

"I'm sorry Davis. I'm not embarrassed of you and you're right it's what we think, not what others think." Kari said. Then they kissed

…..

Final Game

It was the final game of the soccer season and Davis had the ball. He kicked it into the goal and time was up with Davis team having the win and everyone cheered.

"Alright!" Davis said and Kari hugged him from the back.

"Way to go soccer star." Kari said with Davis spinning her around.

"Way to go man." Ross said.

"You were amazing out there." T.K. said.

"Nice job." Cody said.

"You were awesome." Yolei said.

"That was a heck of a game." Ken said.

"Was I that good?" Davis asked.

"The best." Kari said and kissed him. Davis received the trophy, but his greatest thing was being with Kari.


End file.
